Confusion
by dodgerxrita
Summary: It is set after Sykes and is basically about Dodger getting tricked by Angel into thinking she is Rita. No flames please


Before You start reading i just want to let you know this is all my friend Jordan's work but she was didn't quite know how to get it up onto the sites so i did it for her. Please know it is her first fan-made story so no flames about it. Thanks and Enjoy. (It is a short story by the way)

A while after all the trouble with Sykes had died down, everything was becoming normal and calm. Fagin had a job, the gang almost had enough money to rent a small apartment somewhere in Manhattan and sell the old barge; but the best news that everyone had received during that wonderful year was that Rita was pregnant... And the father of her un-born litter was The King Of The Streets: Dodger.

However, no matter how good everything seemed there was always something that was waiting to try and spoil things for the new family. Since the start of Rita's pregnancy Dodger had been receiving strange parcels every now and again containing a new pair of glasses, assuming they were from Rita he happily wore them... not knowing the trouble they would bring to him. As day turned into weeks, Rita became more and more unstable on her feet so for that reason, along with others which he decided not to say,Dodger told Rita she couldn't go out onto the streets until she had given birth to the pups.

About a week before the due date Dodger was out on the streets (wearing a pair of his new glasses)  
when he noticed a familiar figure walking towards him, hesitantly he stepped forward.  
"...Rita?...What are you doing out here, are you alright," but before Dodger could carry on being the protective father he noticed that Rita's bulging baby belly turned back into her previous slim, flat stomach. believing he had become a father Dodger walked up to Rita nuzzling her neck affectionately "Rita you had the pups! are they back at the barge... c'mon lets go back I want to meet them."

Dodger said as he turned heading back to the barge, however before he could take more then 10 steps Rita called him back "Dodgie, what are you talking about? I was never pregnant!" Rita said with an onze of annoyance in her voice.

After Rita said she had never been pregnant, she and Dodger were nuzzling each other when suddenly...  
BANG! Rita lay limp and lifeless on the alley floor as blood trickled out of two holes in her side.  
Through his tears of grief Dodger could see the shape of another canine walking towards him, thinking it was the person who had shot Rita he ran at the oncoming dog. As he got closer he started to be able to notice features of the dog: it was female, pregnant, a Saluki/Afghan Hound/Sight Hound breed and when he was stood in front of the female he realised who it was... It was Rita!  
Confused Dodger just stood looking at her,  
"Rita... How, What?" After a quick glance back he realised his mistake. In the blast of smoke his corrupted, spelled glasses had fallen off his head revealing the now-dead Rita's true self: It was Angel! Sorry for the mistake he made Dodger turned to face Rita wanting to apologise, but she was gone. His head dropped in guilt and he made his way back to the barge.

When he arrived he saw that all the gang were gathered around Rita's bed, and he heard the sound of someone softly crying inside the bed; the gang turned to face him with big smiles on their faces. As usual Tito was the first to speak up "Yo Dodger man where you been?" He said as Francis tilted his head towards the bed, Einstein just sat looking dazed. Slowly Dodger made his way over from the steps to the bed... only to discover Rita lying next to 5 tiny puppies. Rita looked up from cleaning one of the puppies with tears of joy filling her eyes, she tried to speak but the exhaustion from the birth made her unable to do anything but lie still looking back and forth from the puppies to Dodger and vice versa. Tito, Einstein and Francis left the new parents alone with their pups just as Dodger was climbing into Rita' make shift bed. They spent sometime whispering to each other until exhaustion caught up with her and Rita fell to sleep under the watchful eye of Dodger: King Of The Streets, Master Thief, Proud Father of 5. Dodger remained awake until all of his fellow house mates were sleeping soundly, then he lay his head down on the soft fur of Rita's back and drifted to sleep thinking about how good his life had turned out.

The End.


End file.
